Mislead Love::
by Sailorprinzess
Summary: ~Finished~Ever since Momiji met this guy named Zahi, she's been slowly loosing her memory of Kusanagi and the members of TAC...Can they save her from total memory loss and turning over to the Arigami? ....~*~Please R and R~*~
1. Chapter One

**I don't own Blue Seed, I just wish I did   
::Mislead Love::  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was summer and Tokyo bloomed with cherry blossoms. The sun caressed the city with its milky glow as people walked the busy sidewalks to their destinations. The TAC crew was busy as well. They buzzed all around the offices searching for the information on the new Arigami structures that assembled outside of town.   
  
"Mr. Kunikida, here's the latest information." Yaegashi stated handing him a stack of papers.  
"Good work, Yaegashi." He replied. "Is Momiji back from the farmer's market?"  
"No, sir. I'll tell you hen she does though." He said.  
"Ok, get back to work." Kunikida said and started to read the paper work Yaegashi left on his desk.  
  
At The Farmer's Market….  
  
The flower stand caught Momiji's attention. She loved the beautiful variety of the colors and fragrances. Each kind was different, just like her. She was different from everyone else. She was the Kushinada. She had the power to destroy the Arigami, if she was sacrificed. But, she was promised that she would always be protected from that happening.   
  
"May I help you miss?" The owner of the stand asked her.  
"No, that's ok." She said with a smile. "Thanks anyway."  
"Here." A guy said handing Momiji a rose. "I want you to have it." He smiled and gave money to the owner.  
"Thanks, but I can't accept this." She said, trying to hand him back the flower.  
"No." He replied, putting it in her hand. "The rose is a symbol of love and beauty. And you are very beautiful, so you deserve it."   
  
Momiji blushed with ten shades of red. "Well, thank you."  
  
"Your welcome." He replied and kissed her hand. "Does the beauty have a name?"  
"It's Momiji." She replied. "What's yours?"  
"I am Zahi."   
"It's nice to meet you, Zahi. But, I'm afraid I have to go."  
"Will I ever meet you again?"  
"Umm…." She stuttered, biting her lower lip.  
"How about you meet me in the park at 2:00 this afternoon?  
"Sure. I'll see you there." She accepted. "Goodbye."  
"Ok. I'll be my the fountain that's by the field of flowers."  
"Alright."  
"Bye." He said.  
  
She walked away with a smile engraved on her face. Why is she feeling this way? She loves Kusanagi! But, then he didn't like her in that way. He still loved Kaede. And Momiji thought she could never compare to Kaede with her looks and brains, and not to mention gracefulness. But Momiji had a quality that Kaede would never have. Momiji loves Tokyo and the earth the way it is. Kaede hated it, basically she just hated humans.  
  
~*~  
  
Momiji arrived at the TAC building, a half an hour later. She decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator, she didn't feel like it to wait for it to reach the bottom level. And it would give her time to think over meeting Zahi.   
  
He was handsome with golden-blonde hair. He had eyes that were bluer then the ocean. His voice was soft and smooth when he spoke. And his skin was the color of hot chocolate, maybe lighter. She could still feel his lips on her hand.   
  
Momiji put the rose to her nose and smelled the pretty aroma. She felt happiness and love in the scent. "The rose if the symbol of love, and beauty." She smiled to herself.  
  
She started up the stairs and opened the door to the main office. She walked in and sat on the chair in front of Mr. Kunikida's desk.  
  
"Your back Momiji?" He said with a smile. "Did you get what I asked for?"  
"Yep." She replied, putting the bag of chips and cans of soda on his desk.  
"Thank you." He replied. "So, what are you going to do today?" He opened he bag of chips and shoved chips in hi mouth.  
"Umm… I think I may go to the park." She replied, blushing.  
"That sounds nice." He replied.  
"I think I'm going to go now, is that ok?" She asked, anxious to leave.  
"Sure, go ahead." He replied.  
  
Momiji jumped out of her chair and ran down the steps and then out of the building. She was so excited to see him again, even though he was a complete stranger she felt like she knew him in some way. Maybe they knew each other in their past lives?  
  
She got to the park and walked to the fountain. The fountain had porcelain figures of fairies and elves. She sat on the bench and awaited his arrival, when someone called out her name.  
  
"Hey Momiji!" The voice shouted.  
  
She turned around and her mouth dropped to the ground.  
  
**********To Be Continued  
  
Please tell me what you think so far! 


	2. Chapter Two

***Disclaimer I don't own Blue Seed, unfortunately  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Hi… Kusanagi." Momiji said, uneasy.  
"What are you doing here all by yourself?" He asked.  
  
She knew she couldn't tell him she was waiting for a guy she just met a little over then an hour ago. And she also knew that if she did he would want to check him out first. What was she going to say? She had to lie.  
  
"Miss Takeuchi wanted me to pick some flowers for the office, so I came here." She replied.  
"Oh is that right?" He asked, suspiciously.  
  
Momiji nodded nervously. She thought Kusanagi was catching on to her lie. "Yeah…"  
  
Kusanagi grinned and sat next to her on the bench. Why was Momiji so nervous? She had no reason to be. Unless, she was nervous about Kusanagi seeing her with Zahi? But, why would she be nervous about that? It's not like he will be mad or anything. She lifted up her head and looked into his eyes. She saw herself in his brown in them. Her stomach fluttered with butterflies, and her heart pounded like it was a drum being played by a band.  
  
"Hi Momiji." A familiar voice said.  
  
They both broke their trance and turned their heads. It was Zahi.   
  
"Hey, Zahi." Momiji replied, nervously and pasted a smile onto her face.  
"Momiji, who is that?" Kusanagi asked, studying him over.  
"A friend." She replied. "Zahi, this is Kusanagi, he's a friend of mine."  
  
Zahi nodded. "Nice to meet you. I'm glad you were so she didn't have to sit by herself waiting for me."  
  
"I thought you had to pick flowers?" Kusanagi asked Momiji.  
"I do, but I will when I come back." She lied.   
"Are you ready?" Zahi asked.  
  
Momiji nodded and stood up. "Yeah, I'm ready." She replied. "I'll see you later Kusanagi."  
  
"Ok, bye Momiji." He answered, disappointed.  
  
Zahi grabbed her hand and they started to walk down the path. Momiji glanced behind her. Kusanagi still was sitting on the bench watching them leave, with a frown on his face. She felt bad about leaving him, but she was with someone who she thought liked her, and she doesn't want to loose that. "I'm sorry." She said to herself and then turned her attention forward to the warm sun.   
  
"So, where are we going?" Momiji asked.  
"It's a surprise." He replied and then smiled his million-dollar smile.  
  
She felt warmth and happiness when she was with him. She forgot all about her worries and fears, and Kusanagi.   
  
"Close your eyes." He stated.  
"I'm not sure if I want to do that." She replied.  
"Trust me." He replied, smoothly in her ear.  
  
Momiji nodded and closed her eyes. She felt his hand glide up her arm and rested on her shoulder and his other hand took hers. He started to lead her forward. She heard a door open and walked into a room that was warmer then the outside. The door closed behind them.  
  
"You can open them now." He whispered.  
  
Momiji listened and opened them. Her eyes widened in surprise. They were in a greenhouse full of roses. They were all different colors: red, pink, white, and yellow. The beautiful aroma filled the greenhouse.  
  
"So was it a nice surprise?" Zahi asked with hope in his voice.  
"Yeah. It was a great surprise!" She replied. Her happiness got the best of her when she wrapped her hands around him and squeezed him tight. She realized what she was doing and quickly let him free. "Sorry…" She apologized, blushing.  
  
"Don't be." He replied. "I liked it."  
  
Momiji blushed and bit her lip. She smiled shyly and looked at the floor. He lifted his hand and gently stoked her cheek. She looked up into his deep blue eyes. Her nervousness flew away and her mind clouded. He leaned in and kissed her soft lips.   
  
As they were kissing, the window on the door broke. The glass shattered on the floor. They turned to the window, and there stood a fuming Kusanagi. Momiji was flustered, she didn't recognize him, it was like she forgot who he was.  
  
"Kusanagi." Zahi said with annoyance in his voice.  
"Kusanagi… Is that what your name is?" Momiji asked.  
  
Kusanagi looked startled. "What did you do to her?!" Kusanagi shouted.  
  
"I didn't do anything." Zahi replied.  
"Yes you did." He screamed. "If you didn't then how come she doesn't know who I am?"  
"Beats me." He replied.  
"Come with me Momiji." Kusanagi said.  
  
Kusanagi took her into his arms and leaped back to the TAC building. Momiji didn't remember him. Her head was clouded with the aroma of roses and Zahi's touch. She didn't remember his embrace or his mysterious eyes. All she felt was a stranger's arms wrapped around her, and two worried eyes beaming back at her.   
  
"Momiji, you'll be ok. We'll find out what's wrong with you." Kusanagi assured her.   
  
They reached the building, and he rushed her up to the office. Kusanagi busted the door open, with Momiji still in his arms, looking at him awkwardly.  
  
"Kusanagi? What's wrong?" Mr. Kunikida asked.  
"It's Momiji! She forgot all about me!" He shouted.  
  
Kusanagi put her down and she stood there studying him over, trying to remember him. But she couldn't, she knew who everyone else was, but not him.  
  
"Momiji, do you know who he is?" Kunikida asked pointing to Kusanagi.  
  
She shook her head. "I'm afraid not."  
  
Kunikida stood up and circled her. HE looked for bumps and bruises, thinking maybe she fell on her head and got amnesia. But he didn't find any.  
  
"I think you should go to Matsudaira, so she can run some tests on you. And on the meantime Kusanagi and I will talk." Kunikida said.  
  
Momiji nodded and took on last glance at Kusanagi. She tried to gather memories of him by looking at him, but still she didn't know him. She sighed with failure and walked out of the office, and started to go to Matsudaira's lab.  
  
____________________________________-  
  
To be continued….. It's not the greatest chapter, but I try by best.  



	3. Chapter Three

****Disclaimer : I don't own Blue Seed.......I just wish I owned Kusanagi  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Momiji walked into Matsudaira's laboratory. She was typing information onto her computer. She noticed her coming in and she stopped typing.  
  
"Hello Momiji." She smiled. "Now, tell me what happened?"  
"How do you know something?" Momiji asked.  
"Mr. Kunikida called me. He told me you forgot who Kusanagi was. What exactly does he mean by that?" She asked.  
"I don't know who he is. I didn't even know his name in till Zahi said it." She explained.   
"Wait a minute. Who's this Zahi person?" Matsudaira asked. "Is he a friend of yours?"  
"Yes." Momiji replied blushing. "Maybe more."  
"Oh, does he know Kusanagi?" She asked.  
"I suppose so." Momiji replied.   
"Oh, ok." Matsudaira said. "Well, how about we take some tests and find out what happened?"  
"Ok." Momiji replied.  
  
~*~  
  
Kusanagi sat, worried in a chair waiting for Momiji's return. He looked like a worried father waiting for news of his newborn child.  
  
"Kusanagi? When you found this out where was she?" Kunikida asked.  
"I followed her to this greenhouse. She was with this guy name Zahi. I felt something strange about him, and that's why I followed them." He answered. "You should've seen the way she looked at me. Her eyes were cold and empty, she saw only a stranger."  
"Who is Zahi?" Kunikida asked.  
"I don't know. Do you think he is with the Arigami?" He asked.  
"Maybe." Kunikida replied, and then looked at his stack of papers that Yaegashi brought to him. "Wait a minute. Did you say greenhouse? What was in it?"  
"I believe it was filled with roses." He answered. "What does that have to do with anything?"  
"Well, I received information about the Arigami structures out side of Tokyo. And around the structures are roses and rose thorns. So maybe this is the workings of the Arigami."  
"And maybe Zahi is the creator of all this mess!" Kusanagi suggested.  
"Kusanagi don't start making accusations, because we don't know if he is, yet." Kunikida reprimanded him.  
"Yes, sir." Kusanagi agreed.  
"But till then, please continue to watch over Momiji."  
"I will." Kusanagi agreed. "I'm going to go get some fresh air, I'll be back later."  
"Alright." Kunikida replied and then went back to reviewing the papers.  
  
~*~  
  
Momiji lied down on the examination table, as the x-ray scanner ran over her body. It didn't bother her, because she's used to it. Matsudaira sat behind her monitor and examined the x-rays. She didn't see anything unusual.   
  
"Thank you, Momiji. That's all I wanted." Matsudaira said, holding the x-rays in her hand.  
"Alright." Momiji said and slid off the table. "Did you find out anything?"  
"No, I'm sorry." She replied. "I don't know why this is happening to you, Momiji. But I promise you, we will."  
"Ok." She replied, and put on her jacket. "I'm going to go up on the roof to sort my thoughts, ok?"  
"Alright, but be careful."   
"I will." Momiji assured and left the lab.  
  
Momiji climbed up the ladder and stood up on the roof. She was surprised to see Kusanagi there gazing at the stars. She wondered why it was so important to know who he was. "Is he my brother?" She asked herself. "No he can't be, my mom only had Kaede and I. Then if he's not my brother who is he?"  
  
She searched her mind for his name. "Kusanagi?"  
  
He turned to look at her. "What?"   
  
"I'm sorry I don't remember you." She replied and then walked closer to him.  
"It's not your fault, Momiji." He replied.  
"I know it's not, but I still feel as if this all happened because of me." She said and then sat next to him. "If only I knew what was happening…."  
  
In the moonlight Kusanagi thought Momiji's eyes looked as if they were emeralds, surrounded by diamonds. But, when he looked at himself in them, he didn't see himself, he was gone. He always used to be in them, staring back at him, but not anymore. Only Zahi was allowed to be in them now.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked.  
  
Kusanagi broke free from his trance and looked at the stars dancing around the moon. "Momiji, do you believe in dreams coming true?"  
  
"Yes." She replied and then looked up at the night sky. "I believe that dreams come true. But, you have to want it bad enough to actually come true. Like having your dream being the only thing you can think about everyday, having it be the last thing you thing you think about before you fall asleep, and being the only thing you dream about when you are asleep. And you should never give up on your dreams, always keep trying for it to come true."  
  
Kusanagi smiled. "Alright."  
  
He searched the sky for a shooting star. He found one and then closed his eyes. "I wish for Momiji to love me again." He wished and then opened his eyes. But, nothing happened. "It's a useless wish."   
  
He glanced over at her, and noticed she was leaning against him, sleeping. He smiled to himself and then leaned his head against hers. The moon's creamy light caressed their faces, as they slept. But, they weren't alone. A dark figure stood on top of the adjacent building next to theirs, watching their every move. It was Zahi.  
  
"Tomorrow…. That's when your world starts to crumble down." He said evilly and then laughed into the cold night air.  
  
___  
  
~To be continued in the next chapter….Please tell me what you think.~ 


	4. 

***Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Seed........I'm sorry it took so long to put up this chapter! I've just been busy, but i finally finished it... Hope you like it!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
It was morning, and the sun rose high in the sky, clearing away the darkness that once filled the air. Momiji woke up to the birds chirping their songs joyfully. She realized he was still on the roof, against Kusanagi. She backed away from him, causing him to fall to the ground. He woke up with pain from his head slamming against the ground.  
  
"Ouch!" He said, rubbing his head.  
  
"Oops. I'm sorry." She giggled.  
  
"It's not funny, Momiji." He stated.  
  
Momiji stood up and stretched. She still didn't have her memory back of Kusanagi. She sighed with pain, and climbed down the ladder. She went into Kunikida's office.  
  
"Mr. Kunikida, I'm going to go for a walk around the city. You know, to refresh my mind." She said.  
  
Kunikida looked up from his newspaper. "Alright, Momiji. Just be careful."  
  
"Ok, bye." She said and walked out of the office.  
  
Kusanagi followed Momiji, closely, as she walked down the street. He wasn't going to listen to Kunikida, he knew Zahi was with the Arigami and he wasn't going to change his mind for one minute.  
  
Momiji walked and walked. She tried to clear her mind and tried to remember Kusanagi. But, no such luck. All she found was a blank space in the corner of her mind. Sometimes when she tried to remember Kusanagi, she ended up thinking of Zahi. He was like a drug that she was addicted to. Every time she said his name to herself, shivers ran up and down her spine, making the fine hairs on her neck stand on end. She smiled to herself, as she walked passed the flower stand. The aroma lingered around her and made her smell of the various flowers.  
  
"Momiji…" The wind whispered as it flowed through her hair.  
  
She turned around and no one was behind her. She blinked blankly, and continued to walk.  
  
"Momiji…" It said again.  
  
She turned again, and still no one was behind her. She started to get scared and walked faster. Her heart started to beat heavily in her chest. She felt someone watching her, but she didn't know whom. She began to steady her pace, and eventually went faster and faster. She looked at the ground, not looking where she was going. And soon enough she ran into someone, and she fell onto the ground.  
  
"Ouch!" She shouted after she hit the ground.  
  
"I'm so sorry." A guy said and put out his hand.  
  
She grabbed a hold of it and stood up. She looked at the guy. It was Zahi! Her stomach rattled with butterflies and her heart bet like a drum.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Momiji said shyly.  
  
"So, how about we go out to eat for lunch?" He asked, taking her hand.  
  
"Alright." She agreed and began to walk with him.  
  
Kusanagi crept up behind them, watching his every move. "Don't be stupid Momiji!" He said to himself. He wanted to kill him right then and there, but he couldn't. It was like his heart wouldn't let him.  
  
Momiji and Zahi stopped inside a little café on the corner and sat at a booth, by the window. She was so excited that she finally found the perfect guy, and now she can be with him forever.  
  
"Yes you can." Zahi replied to her thoughts.  
  
"How'd you…?" She questioned.  
  
"How did I know what? Read your mind?" he replied.  
  
"A little secret." He answered. "But I will tell you it, if you stay with me forever."  
  
Momiji's eyes widened. He was moving to fast for her, and he was asking her so much.  
  
"I'll think about." She said, and then looked out the window.  
  
Kusanagi sat in the back of the café, out of her sight. He dreamily dazed at her. He forgot how beautiful she was with the sun's light running through her hair and the way she smiled. Each time she smiled the more and more he wanted her to be with him, in his arms.  
  
~*~  
  
Once they were through, Zahi and Momiji went for a walk. Momiji thought about how perfect this was. Perfect guy, perfect friends, and a perfect city. She was lucky, and she knew it. With each step she took, the more she forgot about what she knew of Kusanagi and her friends. Her mind felt as if it was slowly deteriorating, like something was eating her memories away.   
  
"Well, Momiji I'm afraid I have to go." Zahi said.  
  
"Do you really have to go?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, I do. But I promise I'll see you again."  
  
"Alright, I guess I can settle for that." She replied and smiled.  
  
"Till I see you again." He said and kissed her lips.  
  
She started to get lightheaded and her stomach was infested with more butterflies. They broke away from their embrace.  
  
"Goodbye, Momiji." He said and then walked away.  
  
"Bye Zahi." She said and waved.  
  
She started to walk home. Kusanagi walked behind her, kicking up the dirt with his feet. He was heartbroken, and hated himself for not stopping them. He wished he did so he could've attacked Zahi. But it was too late for wishing that.   
  
Momiji arrived home and walked inside. She was surprised to see someone sitting at the kitchen table. She walked in closer to see who it was, but she didn't recognize him.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
  
"Momiji, it's me." He said, and stood up from his chair.  
  
"And your?" She asked.  
  
  
"Kunikida…" He replied. "You don't know who I am, do you?"  
  
Momiji shook her head. "No, I'm sorry I don't. What are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"I live here, Momiji." He replied.   
  
"Oh…" She said and leaned up against the wall of the kitchen doorway. "Am I supposed to know you?"  
  
"Yes." He replied and walked closer to her, but she got away from the wall and backed away. "Momiji, what happened to you? Why don't you remember me, or Kusanagi?"  
  
"Kusanagi…" She murmured. "Why does that name sound familiar…?"   
  
"Momiji, sit down and I'm going to get Mrs. Matsudaira to check you."  
  
"Mrs. Matsudaira?" She said.  
  
Kunikida went over to the phone and called her up. Momiji sat down at the table and searched her mind. No where did she recall those names. They were so foreign to her; the only person she could name was Zahi. Everything in her mind was about him. He was an addiction that wouldn't go away. She put her head on the table and closed her eyes. "Where am I?" She asked herself. "And who are these people?" Suddenly everything she ever knew and wanted disappeared, leaving her with nothing. Nothing to wish for, nothing to dream about, nothing at all to remember.   
  
**To be continued….... Please review and tell me what you think! 


	5. 

***Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Seed...  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Momiji was flabbergasted when Matsudaira was doing all those tests on her. Millions of things raced through her mind. Before they even did the tests it took awhile for Momiji to actually trust them. Then eventually, she decided she had nothing to loose, because from what she knew, she didn't have anything, only Zahi.  
  
"Now, Momiji tell me what you remember." Mrs. Matsudaira said, getting ready to write it down on a yellow notebook.  
  
"All I remember is being with a friend, and then walking home to see a stranger in my house." She replied. She figured they didn't need to know who she was with, it was her business, not theirs.  
  
"Who's your friend?" She asked.  
  
"That's for me to know." Momiji replied.  
  
"Alright, but remember Momiji I can't help you if you don't trust me enough, and tell me these things." Matsudaira said.  
  
Momiji thought to herself. "Do I really want to tell them about Zahi?" She asked herself, looking at the floor. Her mind was jumbled into a big ball of nothing; it was empty and dark, which was sort of how Kusanagi felt. Momiji shook her head and told herself she wouldn't give into them. "They are strangers, I can't till them." She told herself. But, when she looked up and caught a glimpse of sorrow in Mrs. Matsudaira's eye. She could feel the words coming up her throat and trying to break free from her mouth. She tried not to tell, but with each look it got harder not to.  
  
"Trust me, Momiji." She said softly. "If not for me, please do it for yourself."  
  
Momiji took a deep breath and fidgeted with her hands. "I was with my friend Zahi." She said, finally giving up.  
  
Matsudaira remembered that name. She finally realized that it was the name of the guy Momiji told her before, when she first lost her memory of Kusanagi. Matsudaira assumed the reason of her memory loss was because of Zahi.  
  
"Ok, thank you very much, Momiji. You can go now." Matsudaira said, uneasy.   
  
"Ok, bye." She said and walked away.  
  
Momiji went outside and sat on a chair that overlooked a pond and the opaque sun setting behind the snow covered mountains. She tried so hard to remember them, but she couldn't. Each time she tried, it felt like she was getting a brain freeze. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind. But she couldn't. All that stood in the way was Zahi. He was every where. His eyes were the stars that sparkled in the night sky. His smile was brighter then the sun and his hair was smooth as the fluffy clouds that hung low in the summer sky.  
  
Kusanagi watched from a safe distance, so she wouldn't see him. He dazed at her, lovingly, as she sat on that chair looking deep in thought. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He wished he would be the one she dreamed about when she fell asleep, the one to hug and kiss her forever, and to be the one she wouldn't be able to live without. But, that will never happen. She doesn't even know him anymore, she only knows Zahi. And that made his veins boil with fury. He wanted to kill Zahi for each wrongdoing he caused, especially for making Momiji loose her memory about him.  
  
He watched her as she went inside. "Good night, Momiji." He said and then leaned back in his tree.  
  
Momiji sat at her vanity and started to brush her hair. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. She noticed her eyes lost the emerald glow, and her smile faded to a frown. She was lost, she didn't remember anything, she's lucky she could remember her own name. She stopped brushing and just stared at her reflection. She didn't remember herself at all. All she saw was a confused girl staring back at her. She felt as if she was just another nobody searching for an answer. The answer to her future.  
  
She turned out the light and got in bed. She closed her eyes and dreamed of the next time that she would see Zahi.  
  
~*~  
  
Kusanagi slept on the branch, dreaming of Momiji. He wished he could be with her. It would only be right, she's the Kushinada and he's the Kushinada's protector. But he figured she didn't want to be with a monster like him.   
  
Suddenly, he woke up to a loud noise. He squinted as he looked for the source of where the noise was coming from. He extended his blades from his arm and leapt down from the tree. He scanned the area and saw nothing. "Am I losing it?" He asked himself, staring into the total darkness.   
  
Just about when he was about to give up, he heard another noise. He looked up and noticed it was coming from Momiji's room. He took a deep breath and leapt up to the window. He stiffened when saw someone sitting by her bedside. It was Zahi.  
  
***To be continued... 


	6. Chapter Six

***Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Seed..... Sorry for the long wait! It took me like forever to write this because I've been so busy with sports and school....Well I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Kusanagi asked, with fury crackling in his voice.  
  
Zahi grinned wickedly and then kissed Momiji's cheek. "I have more right to be here then you."  
  
Kusanagi got ready to attack him, but Zahi blocked him with a surge of wind. Kusanagi fell to the floor.   
  
"Momiji…" Zahi whispered and then put two fingers on her forehead. "Say goodbye to all your memories, and turn to the Arigami." A blue light shot from her forehead and grasped onto his fingers, making swirls of blue clouds encircling his hand.  
  
"No!" Kusanagi shouted standing up. "Leave her alone!"  
  
"Kusanagi don't start with me, or I'll hurt you in ways you never felt possible." Zahi shouted.  
  
"Why do you think I'll let you do that?" Kusanagi asked with a laugh.  
  
"Because, I have something you desire. Something you yearn for." Zahi replied, and then smiled wickedly.   
  
Kusanagi crossed his arms. "And what exactly is that?"  
  
"Momiji." He replied and then stroked her cheek with his fingers. Kusanagi fumed, because he knew that Zahi was right. "You would do anything for this girl. You would even risk your life for her."  
  
"I have to." He replied. "I have to protect her, because she is the Kushinada."  
  
"Then why don't you protect her now?" Zahi asked, and then stood up. A green ball of light twirled in his hand. He got ready to blast it at her. "Protect her, Kusanagi!"  
  
"If I do you'll kill her." Kusanagi replied. "But then if you do kill her the Arigami will die, so I don't see why you would kill yourself."   
  
"Yeah, but either way she will never remember you." He said and then pulled out a vial filed with a blue mist. "Her memories lie with in this bottle, and by tomorrow she won't have any memories left to loose. Then she will be easy prey for the Arigami, and it will make it easier for us to turn the Kushinada against Japan. Just like what we did with Kaede."  
  
"But you are forgetting that Kaede never really liked the Japan we have today, and at the end Japan stayed the same with Momiji's help. But Momiji does, and somewhere deep inside her heart she'll remember." Kusanagi said.  
  
"I doubt it. Just like how I doubt you will be alive in the morning." Zahi replied and then shot a green bolt of electricity at Kusanagi. But he jumped out of the way, and landed on the other side of Momiji's bed. He tried to wake her up, but she wouldn't, it was like she was dead. "No matter how much you shake and call to her, she'll never wake up. She will only wake up when the sun fully rises at dawn."  
  
"Then we have time to kill each other." Kusanagi said, and then charged at him. Zahi grinned and jumped out the window. Kusanagi flung to the window to see where he was, but he couldn't see him anymore, it is like he disappeared. "Damn it!" He shouted and then walked over to Momiji.   
  
He shook her, but she didn't wake up. "Momiji!" He shouted, still there was no movement. He could feel his eyes burning with tears, as he yelled for her to wake up. He pretended to forget what Zahi said about her not waking up till the sun fully rises. He still shook her and yelled for her. It gave him reassurance that she was still alive.  
  
Finally, he gave up and lied down beside her. He stared into her face. He wished he could wake up to her face every morning. But he could only dream of that. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, but all he could think of was Zahi trying to turn her to the Arigami. He stayed there till he couldn't stand it that it was going to happen. He kissed Momiji on the cheek. "I'll be back soon to save you." He whispered then got off the bed. He looked back at her one more time and then jumped out the window.  
  
~*~  
  
Kusanagi ran through the deep forest in search of Zahi. He sensed the Arigami was very close. His adrenaline was pumping faster and faster and his heart raced with each breath he took. He didn't know where he was going, all he knew was that he was going to get there and quickly.  
  
A while has past and he sun started to rise over the snow covered mountains. Soon Momiji would wake up and she won't know anything. Without knowing anything she would become easy prey for the Arigami. And that made Kusanagi move faster and faster. And soon enough he came to a stop when he saw a few figures moving around in the brush. He jumped to the ground and peered through the leaves and branches.   
  
He saw people gathered around a blue fire, they all wore a brown wool cloak with a hood that covered their faces. The smoke flowed by him and made him cough. The unusual thing about the smoke is that it felt cold and had a different smell to it, unlike normal fires. One of the guys must have heard him because he turned to the bushes and yelled to Kusanagi. He jumped out in front of them, with his blades already raised from his arm.  
  
"Well, well look who it is." One of the guys remarked and started to circle Kusanagi like a shark would circle its prey.  
  
Kusanagi watched them closely, making sure he didn't miss any sudden moves. "Ok, freaks. Where's Zahi?" He asked, with fury.  
  
"Don't worry about him, Kusanagi. You should worry about yourself." The one guy stated and charged at Kusanagi.  
  
Kusanagi jumped out of the way and slashed him on the back with his blade. He then got ready to attack the other guy running up to him, but his foot got caught on a vine and he fell to the ground. The guys laughed and pinned him to the ground. They tied up his hands and his feet. Kusanagi tried to break free from their grasp, but the three of them together was stronger then him.  
  
"Don't worry, Kusanagi. I promise we'll be nice to the Kushinada after she dies and then the whole world become full of plants." The guy snickered.   
  
"If you hurt her I swear I'll kill you!" Kusanagi shouted.  
  
"And how are you going to do that when you're pinned to the ground?" The guy asked and then laughed wickedly.  
  
"I have my ways." Kusanagi remarked.  
  
Kusanagi felt the coldness of the fire and he could feel it slowly sucking away his energy. He wished he could've been smarter and not have been so clumsy to let himself get caught. He slowly felt his body getting weaker and he felt dreary. "What is happing to me?" He asked himself as he slowly fell into a deep, dark sleep. Kusanagi lied there, restless, as the guys started to pick him up and then tied him to the tree, so he would awake to watch their ceremony of the Kushinada's sacrifice.  
  
To Be Continued…. 


	7. Chapter Seven

***Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Seed...... Konnichiwa minna-san! I actually had some free time, so i decided to write another chapter. I hope you like it! And please review!  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
The sun fully rose in the sky, clearing the darkness that once filled the air. Momiji's eyes started to flutter open, and she sat up. Her head hurt like thousands of pins and needles stabbing her brain. She looked around, and all of the sudden she felt lost and lonely. She didn't remember anything. She didn't even remember her name, or where she was. She only remembered that she was the Kushinada and that she had some importance in the world, but she didn't know the exact importance.  
  
"Momiji…" The wind whispered as it blew into her room from her window.  
  
"Momiji?" She questioned, looking out the window.   
  
She slid out of her bed and noticed a dark figure underneath the shadows of the trees. She squinted her eyes to try to make out a clear picture of the figure, but she couldn't, the tree's shade was too dark.   
  
"Momiji…" The wind whispered.  
  
She kept staring at the dark shadow. It memorized her, like a kid in a candy store. Her eyes swirled with emptiness, along with her brain. It was like she was a man-made robot, with no memories and no emotions.  
  
The figure raised his hand and waved for her to come down there. She nodded and tried to find her way downstairs. After she got downstairs she went outside to the tree. Suddenly her body flowed with warmth and happiness, as if she was finally home.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked staring into the darkness.  
  
"I'm your prince, Princess Kushinada." The voice said.  
  
"Really?" She asked. "I really have a prince?"  
  
"Yes, of course." The voice said, and then stepped out from underneath the shadows. Zahi stood three feet in front of her with a smile on his face. "Would you like to come with me?"  
  
Momiji nodded. "Yes…" She agreed, with a shy smile.  
  
Zahi reached out for her hand, and she grabbed it. He walked with her into the woods, to where the sacrificial altar was located.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The members of TAC raced around the office searching for the cause of Momiji's loss of memory. They didn't know that Momiji was on a walk to the gates of hell, or did they know that Kusanagi wouldn't be able to protect her.  
  
"Hey boss!" Yaegashi shouted and ran up to Kunikida's desk.  
  
"Yes, what is it Yaegashi?" Kunikida asked.  
  
Yaegashi handed him a file that contained some information on the Momiji's memory loss. Kunikida read it aloud:  
  
"Teki's Uragiri: A follower of the Arigami will entice the Kushinada into their trap by taking away her memory, by luring her into deception. After full memory loss the follower will then guide the Kushinada into a pit of blue fire, which will kill her, but will not kill the Arigami. Then and only then will the Arigami be able to take control of Japan, and then the world." He paused and then continued. "But there is a solution to this coming true. Once the Kushinada stands in the fire, in her heart she has to have the love of someone else. And if she does, the fire will go out and the Arigami's follower will die, and the Kushinada will be safe."  
  
"Sir, what are we going to do?" Yaegashi asked.  
  
"Get the team together, we're going to get Momiji." Kunikida answered and stood up.  
  
A half an hour later the team got together and drove back to Kunikida's house to get Momiji. But, when they arrived they came to find that Momiji wasn't in her room, or the whole house.  
  
The team crowded outside by their van. They all wondered where she could be. But, none of them came up with any ideas.  
  
"Where the hell could she be?" Kome asked in a loud voice. "I mean if she tried she wouldn't get very far, considering she has no memory."  
  
"Kome, calm down. We'll find her." Takeuchi assured.   
  
Kunikida looked down, with uncertainty. He didn't think they would find her, and he hated himself for even thinking that. He thought it was his fault for leaving her home all alone just to go to work. "I should have been more responsible." He said over and over to himself.   
  
As he was blaming himself he noticed footprints in the dirt trailing off to the tree that was beside the driveway. He started to follow them and ended up at the tree. He scanned the area around it and saw a trail leading off into the woods. Thoughts raced through his mind as he stared off into the trail that ended in darkness of the trees. He wondered if that darkness contained Momiji. Finally he decided that he should follow his instinct and follow the path.  
  
"Come on! I have a hunch." Kunikida shouted, and then they walked together into the deep, dark wilderness.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Momiji and Zahi finally reached the fire. She gazed at the blue flames as they sparked in the air. Her body shivered and her blood started to feel cold against her skin. Zahi wrapped his arms around her, as if he felt the coldness radiating off her body.  
  
"Don't be afraid, Kushinada. It's your destiny." He whispered into her ear, his breath felt warm on his skin as it caressed her cheek.  
  
"My destiny?" She asked, her eyes locked on the flames.  
  
"Yes, your destiny as the Kushinada." He answered, and smiled wickedly. "The Kushinada was created to help stop the vile humans on earth from tearing up the world with their hate and problems. As the Kushinada, you have the power to stop it by stepping into that fire."  
  
Momiji's eyes flared with the iridescent glow of the fire. She stared into the core of the fire, she thought she saw happiness in the center, and the only way to reach it is if she stepped into it. But, for some reason her heart told her not to, as if it was trying to warn her of danger.  
  
"But, you can't do it, yet. We have to wait for your friend to wake up." Zahi stated, pointing over at Kusanagi.  
  
"Who is that?" She asked, staring at him tied to the tree.  
  
"That's Kusanagi, he is the one that betrayed the Arigami, to try to protect the Kushinada. But he failed, and now I have to protect you." He answered.  
  
Momiji smiled, as she looked at Kusanagi's face. For some reason she didn't believe Zahi. She thought Kusanagi looked so sweet and innocent to do that. But she couldn't do anything about that, because she thought she could trust Zahi, so she did.   
  
Once Zahi let go of her, she fell to the ground. It was like all of her energy and strength was sucked out of her, and now she was weak. Zahi noticed this and ran back to her side.  
  
"I'm sorry, I totally forgot." He apologized and helped her stand up.  
  
Her body felt stronger and her energy was restored. "You didn't do anything." She stated with a smile.  
  
"Yes, I did." He answered. "Anyone who is not of the Arigami, and comes close to the fire they will have their body strength sucked out of them, and they will die."  
  
"Oh, I see." She replied and then watched as the guys in cloaks came out and circled the fire. She strained to see their faces, but all she saw was the cloaks surrounding the faces.  
  
"It's almost time." Zahi said, and then looked at Kusanagi. He held up his palm and sent a surge of power to Kusanagi. He started to awake and then he shouted out in pain.  
  
Kusanagi stopped and then stared at Zahi, who was holding Momiji close to his body. "Momiji!"  
  
"What is Momiji?" She asked, looking up at Zahi.  
  
"It's your name." He replied, and then looked up at Kusanagi. "Are you ready?"  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
****If you're wondering ~Teki's Uragiri~ means enemies betrayal. 


	8. Chapter Eight

***Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Seed.... Hello again! I finally finished this chapter, one more to go! Well I hope you like it!...And please Review and tell me what you think!  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Momiji looked at Zahi and shrugged her shoulders. For some reason she felt this strange uneasy feeling surrounding her. It was tearing her apart to either go or stay.   
  
"Don't be scared." Zahi whispered, trying to calm her. "Don't be afraid of your destiny."  
  
Momiji nodded, and then looked back at Kusanagi. She sort of felt sorry for him, like she was betraying him. But that impossible how could she betray him? This was the first time she has ever met him.  
  
"Momiji, don't do it!" Kusanagi shouted. "They are deceiving you!"  
  
"Shut up." Zahi shouted, and then turned to Momiji. "Let's go."   
  
Zahi started to guide Momiji to the fire, and then he stopped about 10 feet away. The people in the brown cloaks took her hands and started to walk with her around to the other side of the blaze.  
  
"Don't worry Momiji, we'll protect you." The one person assured, beneath the cloak.  
  
Momiji's eyes went wide. "Who are you?" She asked.  
  
Once they were on the other side, the three people put down hoods, and stood in front of Momiji. They were three members of the TAC: Takeuchi, Kunikida, and Matsudaira.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked, looking their faces over, but she didn't remember them.  
  
"We are here to protect you from the Arigami." Kunikida replied. "You can't trust them, no matter what they say to you."  
  
Momiji looked at them, and then looked back at Zahi. Who could she trust? She just met these people, but she knew Zahi for a while. Her heart bet faster and faster as she strained for an answer. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead. "Would he really betray me?" She asked herself.  
  
"What's going on you guys? Put her in the damn fire!" Zahi shouted, impatiently.  
  
The TAC team looked at each other in worry.  
  
"Wait, I have an idea." Takeuchi whispered, and then they nodded in agreement. "Come here, boss. She's refusing to go in."  
  
They lifted up their hoods, and then told Momiji not to go in the fire. Momiji wanted to shake her head, but her heart wouldn't let her, so she unwillingly nodded. She watched as Zahi came closer to her.  
  
"What's the problem, Momiji?" He asked. "Don't you want to save the world from the destruction caused by humans?"  
  
Momiji shrugged and glanced into his eyes. No where did she see the evil being the members of TAC described. He told her to trust her and to believe in him. But why did they tell her not to? Was he really that evil? Or were they the ones trying to trick her?   
  
"Momiji?" Zahi said, and grabbed her hand. "Trust me…" he whispered into her ear. "And when it's all over we can be with each other for the rest of eternity."  
  
"For the rest of eternity…" She repeated. The words made her smile. For some reason they comforted her, like the moon when it hung low in the sky. She could feel her feet move forward towards the blue blaze. With each step she felt dizzier and her body shivered in coldness. But, something made her want to stop. It was like a barrier stopped her from moving any further. She looked back at the tree, but he wasn't there. She stood there staring at the barren tree, wondering where he could've gone.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hurry up, Yaegashi!" Kome shouted.  
  
"I am, Kome. I only have two hands." He replied typing away on his computer like a madman.   
  
"Alright, Kusi boy." Kome said, untying Kusanagi's arms and legs. "They really tied these knots good." She said, struggling to untie the knot.   
  
"Try this." Yaegashi said, handing her a knife.  
  
"Thanks." She replied, and cut of the rope around his hands, and then his feet.  
  
Yaegashi kept typing, but he suddenly stopped when he came across some information that caught his eyes.  
  
"Ok, Kusanagi, you're free." Kome said. "Go save your girl."  
  
"Alright…" Kusanagi replied.  
  
Yaegashi grabbed his trench coat, to stop him from walking away. "Wait." He said, finally. "Look at this." He pointed to the screen.  
  
Kusanagi sighed with irritation and leaned over Yaegashi's shoulder to see the computer screen.  
  
"To stop the Arigami, the leader must be put into the fire, and they will die instantly." Kome said, following his finger. "But, it must be done before the Kushinada is placed inside the core of the fire."  
  
"Ok, I can go that." Kusanagi assured, and sneaked through the brush, and ended up a few yards away from them.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Momiji turned back to the fire. "I'm ready." She said, and then began to work forward.  
  
"Momiji, no!" Kunikida shouted, and took off his cloak.  
  
Momiji stopped and turned to her supposed friends of the TAC. "I have to do this, it's the only way to stop the you pathetic humans from destroying Japan and the whole world." She said, with anger flaring in her voice.  
  
"What's this?" Zahi shouted. "The TAC? Well, I guess I just have to get rid of you guys, so you don't distract the Kushinada." He said and shot his power at them, creating a glass dome barrier.  
  
"Momiji!" Kusanagi shouted. "Don't! He doesn't care for you! He is only using you for his plans to work."   
  
"Zahi loves me." Momiji answered. "Right?"  
  
"You know I do." Zahi replied, and smiled. He turned to Kusanagi. "You're too weak to battle me, Kusanagi. So I suggest you just give up."  
  
"Never." He replied, and then charged him, but Zahi jumped out of the way. "Damn you."  
  
Zahi smiled wickedly and then shot his power at Kusanagi, but he missed. "You haven't see all of my power." He said. "I'm just getting warmed up." Zahi lifted up his hand and got ready to blast Kusanagi.  
  
"Stop!" Kome shouted, holding up her gun. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
"Well your not, so don't worry about it." Zahi remarked. "I think you should go see your friends." He said and blasted her into the dome.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Yaegashi shouted, and ran up to Zahi. He swung at him, but he blocked it, and held tightly onto his arm.  
  
"You're very brave, for a skinny guy like you." Zahi remarked, and smiled. "But, I'm afraid that won't help you."  
  
Zahi grabbed his other arm and sent a surge of electricity through Yaegashi's body, making him weak. "Leave him alone!" Kome cried, banging on the glass. But, all she could do was scream and cry. The glass dome restricted them from doing anything more to try to protect him. Even Kusanagi couldn't protect him. He tried to hold Momiji back from entering the fire, and if he tried to save him, he would get shocked too, and then no one would be left to help save Momiji and the world. So all he could do was watch.  
  
"Momiji, look what he is doing. How do you know he won't do the same to you?" Kusanagi asked, holding her tightly.  
  
She tried to struggle out of his grasp, but she couldn't, so she gave up struggling. She then looked at Zahi and frowned. She knew Kusanagi was right, but then Zahi did tell her that he loved her and that she should trust him.  
  
"He wouldn't do that to me." Momiji replied, and then tried to make her heart believe it too. "He loves me."  
  
"You fool!" Kusanagi shouted, enraged. "Look at him! He's a killer! And you'll just be the next on his list if you listen to him."  
  
Momiji turned her head and sighed with disgust. Disgust with herself, and with her life. If only she knew what she had to do, then she wouldn't be in this position.  
  
"Goodbye." Zahi snickered, and let go of Yaegashi.   
  
"I…will…not…go." He said answered in broken words, as he fell to the ground. He lifted himself off the ground and punched Zahi in the face. Zahi was enraged with fury, and he blasted him with power and knocked him into the dome.  
  
"Yaegashi…" Kome cried, as she crumpled by his side. Tears ran from her eyes, and her heart broke into millions of pieces. "Yaegashi, you idiot, why did you do that?"   
  
"For...you." He said faintly, as he placed his hand on her cheek and then he slowly passed out.  
  
Kome fell over him and cried into his chest. "Yoshiki… Please come back to me… Please." She wept, into his shirt.  
  
"Kome…" Takeuchi said softly and rested her hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry." That was all she could say. She didn't want to say that he would be all right, because she knew she couldn't promise that.  
  
Zahi laughed and then turned to Momiji, who was in the arms of Kusanagi. His eyes started to dilate and his veins popped out of his arms, as anger raced wildly through his body.  
  
"Kusanagi why are you doing this?" Zahi asked. "You are going to loose anyway, so why not surrender now?"  
  
"I will never let you beat me." Kusanagi answered. "Good will always surpass evil. And frankly you're evil."  
  
"Let's see about that." Zahi said.  
  
Kusanagi nodded and held tightly onto Momiji. He jumped over to the dome and placed her inside of it. She tried to get out, but she couldn't. Kusanagi backed away from the dome and got ready to fight.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  



	9. Chapter Nine

***Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Seed... Final Chapter!!! Yay! I'm finally finished! I really hope you like the story so far, and that you like this Chapter as well.... Please Review and tell me what you think!   
  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Kusanagi was ready. He knew exactly what he had to do, and why he was put on earth. He had to protect the Kushinada. That was his fate, and his destiny.  
  
"Kusanagi," Zahi said. "Come on show me what you've got."   
  
Zahi was powerful, far more powerful then Kusanagi. But Kusanagi had something on his side that Zahi didn't. He had the power of love, and that made him have an advantage over Zahi. And with love on his side, he could fight him and win, only if he puts his heart into it.  
  
"What are you waiting for, Kusanagi?" Zahi asked.  
  
Kusanagi raised his blades and charged at him. Zahi blocked him and punched him in his stomach. Kusanagi crouched over and felt his stomach jump. He took in a deep breath and charged back at him, but this time Zahi didn't block it, so Kusanagi swung at him, cutting his face.  
  
"I'm not as easy as I look, Zahi." Kusanagi snickered.   
  
"I guess not," He answered and wiped the blood off his face. "But, that doesn't mean you automatically win."  
  
"I know, but it's a certainty that you'll loose." He said.  
  
"Oh, really?" Zahi said, and smiled wickedly. He lifted up his arms and the same blades as Kusanagi's shot out from his arm. He charged at Kusanagi, but missed him. "Why do you try Kusanagi? You already know that you will loose."  
  
Kusanagi ignored him and kept attacking him. With every sing of his fist, the more and more he wanted to kill him. As he circled Zahi, he remembered what Yaegashi said about the fire. "If all else fails, throw the lead follower into the fire, and it will be over." He took in a deep breath, and waited till he didn't know it was coming.   
  
"Kusanagi…" Zahi said. "Don't even try it."   
  
But, he didn't listen. Kusanagi tackled him to the ground, and rolled with him into the blue fire. Kusanagi felt his body getting weaker, and the blood in his veins turned colder by the minute.   
  
Zahi screamed out in pain, as the fire enclosed his body. "Damn you Kusanagi!" He shouted. "I'm not finished with you yet!" He used all of his leftover strength and held on to him. Kusanagi could feel his soul floating from his body. He tried endlessly to break Zahi's grip, but his body was getting weaker, and he didn't have enough energy.  
  
The dome faded away and the TAC ran to the blaze. They desperately searched for Kusanagi, but they couldn't see him. Momiji stood up and stumbled over to the fire. Her heart bet close to her chest and her stomach felt woozy. She fell to her knees, and tears slowly ran down her face.  
  
"Zahi…" She cried. "Come back to me."   
  
"Momiji?" Takeuchi questioned.  
  
"She doesn't return to normal in till the fire disappears, and Zahi is dead." Kunikida said. "All we can do now is pray that Kusanagi can kill him."  
  
Kome held onto Yaegashi's hand, tightly. Tears formed in her eyes and a broken heart formed in her chest. She never realized how much she loved him till now. All she remembers is always making fun of him and yelling at him for all his mistakes. She hated that she was so mean to him. If only she could take it all back…  
  
"Good luck Kusanagi." Kunikida whispered, staring into the deep blue blaze.  
  
Kusanagi struggled to get out of the fire, but Zahi held on to him tightly. "You made this happen, so you're going down with me." Zahi shouted.  
  
Kusanagi screamed out in pain as his body started to stiffen as the cold stole away his soul. Tears froze on his face and his mitamas lost its blue glow. He watched as the TAC stood in front of the fire, and he saw Momiji on her knees. He hated that he wouldn't be able to save her anymore. Hell, he couldn't even save himself, so how can he save someone else?  
  
Momiji watched as the blue flames engulfed Zahi and Kusanagi. Her heart began to get warm, and this red light surrounded her. Her memories slowly flowed through her brain and little by little she remembered what the Kushinada was really for. The Kushinada wasn't for killing humans and to create a world full of plants. No, she was for much more then that. She was created to protect the earth and to kill the Arigami. If only she knew this sooner…  
  
She slowly rose to her feet, and the red glow became brighter. "Look." Matsudaira said, pointing to Momiji.  
  
Momiji stared at the fire, and walked closer to it. She could feel the coolness caressing her face, as she stepped closer to it.  
  
"Momiji, no!" Kunikida shouted, but it was too late, she was already in the fire.  
  
Her red orb grew brighter, as if it was trying to protect her from the blaze. She stepped into the middle, and watched as Zahi pulled Kusanagi into the mouth of hell.   
  
Kusanagi looked up at Momiji. She glowed like an angel. But, he still didn't know that Momiji was better now, so he thought she was going to help Zahi. He tried to shout, but his screams dwindled to little cries, like a sad puppy.  
  
"Momiji…" Zahi said, panting.   
  
She stared at Zahi. His pupils dilated with fear. She bent down and grabbed Kusanagi's hand. He slowly felt his energy getting stronger and Zahi lost his grip on him. Momiji helped Kusanagi up, and held him close to her, so he would be protected from the fire. They walked out, leaving Zahi to burn in his own pity.   
  
Kusanagi fell from her protection, and she continued to walk to Yaegashi, who lied dead on the ground. She looked at Kome who cried and cursed at herself. Momiji placed her hand on Kome, to assure that he would be fine. Kome stared at her as Momiji placed her hand over his heart. A red energy flowed from her hand and into him. His eyes started to flutter open, and Kome wrapped her arms around him.  
  
Momiji smiled, and felt her body getting weaker. She used up all her power. The red glow disappeared and she fell to the ground. Kusanagi hurried to her side, and caught her. She placed her hand on his face and smiled.  
  
"Kusanagi…" She whispered. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be." He answered, and held her closer to him. "Tomorrow everything will be back to normal, and then we can go to the beach, like you always wanted. And this time I won't just be after your mitama."  
  
Momiji nodded. "Alright." She said.  
  
Kusanagi held her closer to him. He could feel her heart beat close to his. "I love you… Momiji." He whispered into her ear.  
  
Momiji smiled and blushed. "I love you, too." She answered back, softly.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, the TAC is back in the office, getting back to their work. Kome is a lot nicer to Yaegashi and in return he is trying not to make any mistakes.   
  
Momiji and Kusanagi sat together, on the beach watching the long, rolling waves. Momiji, herself doesn't remember how all those events happened, but all she knew is that Kusanagi loved her, and that's all that mattered.   
  
~*~ The End ~*~  
  
Please, tell me what you think! 


End file.
